Frozen in Time
by acquiringwriter
Summary: AU - What happened if Peggy climbed on the ship too? What if she was frozen in time as well? How would Captain America react to this?
1. Chapter 1

**I just hated how Captain Rogers missed Peggy and she was gone when the Cap woke up…. So I wrote this story!**

**Summary: **_**What happened if Peggy climbed on the ship too? What if she was frozen in time as well? How would Captain America react to this?**_

_Captain America's POV – right before crash landing_

I saw the land approaching rapidly.

In that moment, I knew that I loved Peggy with all my heart.

I turned my attention back to the general over the radio. I didn't know where Peggy was, for she wasn't over the radio and she wasn't around in the control room.

I started to say something to the general, but I heard a voice and I turned around right before I crashed.

The last thing I saw was a woman with dark brown hair, and then… blackness.


	2. Chapter 2

**How'd you like the last chapter?**

**Here's Chapter 2**

**I forgot to add the Disclaimer to the last chapter! So here it is:**

**Under no circumstance do I own Captain America, Peggy, or Marvel!**

**I got like 5 reviews in three days! That just makes me **_**soooo**_** happy. Thanks to everyone who reviewed (replies are below) and everyone who either favorited, or added me to alert! It means a lot to me!**

**Review replies:**

_**gunman**_**: Yeah, I also didn't like how Cap and Peggy didn't get to have that date. And don't worry, I'll take care of that back-story.**

_**Ann (Anonymous)**_**: Thank you!**

_**Newworldwriter**_**: Thanks! I noticed that not many people have stories like this.**

_**Fawnspots**_**: Thanks for the review!**

_**Mandis**_**: *****blushing* Thanks for the kisses! JkJk, anyway I am glad that you are interested in my story.**

_**Jaz-LiL-Bai-Kay**_**: Okay, that has to be the coolest penname I have eber seen, and I am excited that you think my fic is 'awesome'.**

_Third Person POV – When they found Captain America_

Fred climbed slowly down the rope. When his feet connected to solid ground, he cut the line and flipped on his flashlight and waited for his partner to get down.

"Okay, let's check this thing out," his partner said.

The two men looked around the ship an parted ways when Fred saw something. Something red…

He slowly walked towards it, and jumped back in shock when he brushed off the snow.

"Lieutenant, come look at this."

The lieutenant walked over.

He clasped his radio in his hand. "Contact the general."

"-Sir, it's 3 o'clock in the morning."

"It doesn't matter, this story was waited long enough."

The two men continued to brush off the snow to reveal Captain America in all his glory, literally frozen in time. Fred started walking around, searching for any other life forms had been frozen.

The radio burst to life s the general made contact. "For all hell, this better be good. Tell me what you've got, Lieutenant."

"Sir, we've found Captain America."

The general was about to respond, but Fred cut him off.

"Lieutenant, I've found a woman. Maybe mid-twenties, long brown hair. Did she have any connection to Captain America. Was this woman the one he was chasing?"

"No idea, Fred. General, did you get that?"

A moment of silence reigned the air. "Yea, I got it Lieutenant. Bring 'em both in. Director Fury will know what to do."

After many hours of chiseling them out of the ice, the two men flew back to America… and to Director Fury.


	3. Chapter 3

**That's right. They found them both. Now to unfreeze them.**

** THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS! And thanks for all of those who have favorited or added me to alert!**

**Here's Chapter 3!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Review replies:**

_**Mandis**_**: I actually didn't think about that, so thank you for that! Don't worry, there'll be issues with that later. And yeah, well, I already have two other chapters written. And not to forget, Hugs Back!**

_**Jaz-LiL-Bai-Kay**_**: Well, it was nice of you to put your family in your penname. Here's the chapter you were waiting for!**

_**Newworldwriter1**_**: Okay, just don't drool on your shirt. That can be….embarrassing. But thanks for reading my story!**

_**Proponent of EVO**_**: Thanks for reading!**

_**Alce**_**: I know, little known fact: If a story is great, but have the chapters are a little bit shorter, the readers will stay with you longer. Thanks for reading!**

_**Dalekgirl**_**: Yeah, they will still be sad, and you have kinda the right idea about this. Thank you for reading!**

_**Gunman**_**: Yeah, I've noticed that. And how Cap'n gets frozen multiple ways too. Like in the Marvel movie that just came out, he was on that ship; whereas in the comics the building blows up and he sinks in the water and freezes. So it's all the creators of the show/ movie that want to change up the settings and stuff. Thanks for reading, **_**gunman**_**!**

_**Terry the Terryble**_**: Creative penname; I like it. Yea, I hear that a lot; Not many people write stories like this (at least not for Captain America)**

_**ON WITH THE SHOW!**_

_**(Oh and thanks to **_**gunman**_** who pointed out that it was 1941 instead of 1942. Thanks a ton!)**_

_Captain America – unfrozen_

I woke up in a room just like my room but in Brooklyn before I joined the army.

There was a radio on the dresser playing the Red Soxs game in 1941.

Wait. 1941. 1941. _1941_. I was at that game!

A woman with brown hair walked in. For a moment I thought she was Peggy.

"Where am I?"

"You are in a recovery room in New York City."

"No, that radio is playing the Red Soxs game in 1941. I would know. I was there. Now I'm going to ask you again. _Where_. _Am_. _I_?"

The door burst open and two men dressed in black with guns ran in. The started to grab me, but I threw them against the wall. It broke and revealed a large room.

"Captain Rogers! Wait!" the woman yelled.

I ran through the building with men coming after me.

I exited the building and ran through the streets.

Big metal screens covered the sides of buildings with flashing advertisements. Several black weird looking automobiles surrounded me. A man in a black trench coat and an eye patch over his eye walked up to me.

"At ease, soldier. You've been asleep. For almost seventy years."

I dropped my head in grief.

"Are you going to be okay?"

"Yes, I just- everyone I knew is dead."

The man left his hand in opposition.

"Actually, there was another person on the ship with you. You might know who she is." She? Could it be? I remember a dark-haired woman on the ship with me right before we crashed. Could it be Peggy?

"Show me where she is." We went back into the same building I just bolted out of.

He led me to a room quite like the one I was in. Before he opened the door, he turned around.

"Oh, excuse me for not introducing myself. I'm Director Fury."

"You know who I am," I answered.

"The woman is awake, but she wouldn't leave the room because she thought she was being lied to. I hope you can change her mind."

I gripped the doorknob and slowly opened the door.

A woman sat with her back to the door on the bed. She had dark brown hair and looked fairly tall. When I closed the door, she turned around.

Both of our eyes widened.

"-Peggy-"

"-Steve-" we said at the same time.

We both rushed forward and wrapped each other in our arms.

"I thought I lost you," I said.

"I thought I lost _you_," she said.

She pushed me back slightly and kissed me.

I pulled her closer to me when we pulled apart. She placed her head in the crook of my neck and sighed in content.

We were both to preoccupied to notice the door open.

"I take it you two know each other," Director Fury said.


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's Chapter 4!**

**I own nothing in this story. No Marvel, No Apple (Well I have Apple products, but I don't own the company) no telegraph, and no Tap Tap Ants.**

**Guys I am SOOOOO SORRY for making you guys wait so long. I was on Holiday in Australia and before that back on the east coast, so it's been a really busy last month for me. Here's the next (kinda short) chapter.**

_**Mandis**_**: Thanks for being patient during the long delay. Don't worry, I'll have a surprise up my sleeve for those two. Hugs!**

_**Zanzibar1**_**: Thanks!**

_**Blackbird71**_**: Yeah, I like this idea too; there weren't many here on FFN**

_**Dalekgirl**_**: Yeah, I do my best to make sure people at least get a chuckle from my stories, but not be so stupid that no one likes it.**

_**Ninjachick22**_**: Thanks for the compliments! I will try to make them a bit longer, but no promises; sorry :(**

_**Guman**_**: Thanks, I updated chapter 3 will the 1941 stuff, thanks a lot for that. And don't worry, I'll give you her backstory yet :)**

_**Flaming Man of Iron**_**: Thanks! I like your penname!**

_**Westgrove**_**: Thanks! Here's the next chapter!**

_**Pinkbull115**_**: Strange name, but it's cool. Thank you for reading my story. Here's the next chapter.**

_**Man! That was a lot of reviews! Thanks guys! (TO all the new reviewers and my returning ones.) And thank you to anyone and everyone who has alerted, or fav-ed this!**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_Third Person POV_

Captain Steve Rogers and Peggy Carter were both to preoccupied with seeing each other again to notice that Director Fury had walked in.

"I take it you two know each other," he said.

Captain Rogers shifted uncomfortably. "This is my, uh, girlfriend."

Peggy simply blushed at his statement.

Director Fury snorted. "Well, good. Now follow me. A lot has changed in this world."

As they were walking out, Peggy whispered into her boyfriend's ear, "What does he mean by that?"

"We've been asleep for almost seventy years. Everyone we know is dead."

Peggy's face paled. "How will we survive? We won't know how to do anything," she panicked.

Steve rubbed her back, "We'll be fine. We'll learn."

The couple followed the black-clad man outside and into an SUV. As they were riding, Director Fury decided to tell them about the modern America.

"Soldiers, a lot has changed, but you can see that so I'll tell you what some things are. What we are in is called an SUV, or a Sport Utility Vehicle. The cars you two are used to are long gone, and these have come in its wake. I am taking you two to a covert special ops team with some others like you, Captain Rogers. These guys are the best of the best. And you," he pointed to Peggy, "I'm going to have to look up your file, but your coming along anyway. I've heard you were one of the best British Strategists of World War II. We'll need your help." The man became silent once more. "I'll show you your quarters and we'll have you tailored and clothes for your missions. Once we get there, I'm going to let you study the modern world so you'll be more acquainted with it."

The rest of the ride was masked in an awkward silence.

_Peggy's POV_

When we arrived, the driver stopped at a little shack on a large hill. Director Fury motioned for everyone to get out of the car and follow him. He walked into the shack and down several flights of stairs.

Underground in the big hill was a large control room by the likes of what the Red Skull's had been. Several men in white lab coats ran about hurriedly.

Thin metal boxes sat under large glass screens with a keyboard and a weird looking device connected to the box.

The men were holding sleek white handhelds with a glass cover over the screen. He was tapping the screen repeatedly.

"What are these things?" Steve asked.

Director Fury walked over to one of the boxes. "This, my friends, is a computer. What he is holding," he snatched it out of the man's hands, "is an iPhone 4. Just came out a couple weeks ago. And William, no Tap Tap Ants during work." Director Fury tossed the phone back.

"So wait, you stopped using the telegraph?" I asked.

"Yes, we haven't used that for a couple decades."

"And the telephones don't have to be connected the wall anymore?" Steve asked.

Director Fury shook his head.

"Come with me, you two. Let's introduce you to the rest of the team."

We walked into a large room with punching bags and targets. It had an armory against the wall with all kinds of guns I had never seen before.

"Team!" called Director Fury, "Fall in!" Men and Woman of all sizes, shapes, and builds ran up and stood in attention. "Alright men, we have two new recruits. They were frozen in a giant ship and slept for almost seventy years, so they're going to be a little out of it. So help them out would you?" They nodded.

Everyone formed a line and introduced themselves.

After the introduced themselves, I had learned that Howard Stark's son was here.

"Tony Stark?" I asked.

"Yeah, what 'bout him?" Hawkeye asked.

"I knew his father."

"You knew my father?" a booming voice yelled out.

Tony Stark walked out.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey Guys! I'm back with Chapter 5 of **_**Frozen in Time**_**!**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed and favorite-d and stuff. Thanks guys! (and gals!)**

_**Mandis**_**, why didn't you review? I looked forward to your reviews..**

**Review Replies:**

_**Flaming Man of Iron:**_** Yeah, I gathered some info and I tired to make this chapter a little bit longer than the rest.**

_**Gunman:**_** I thought I would make Tony do that, just to have some conflict between Cap & Tony… But I'm not sure; you'll just have to keep reading. :)**

_**Zanzibar1:**_** I guess you'll just have to read :)**

_**StargateFFWriter:**_** Thanks! Hey, I like the idea of your story, PM me when you post so I can read it.**

_**Fallon Skywalker:**_** Yeah, I teared up a little too. Thanks for reading!**

**Okay, this story (in general), just to let you know, won't be very long, just like a little ficlet.**

_Captain America's POV_

"You knew my father?" A loud and booming voice asked.

I turned to the noise. A relatively tall man with a glowing thing in his chest said, walking up to meet us. He spotted Peggy.

"Why, hello. Who is this lovely young lady?" He kissed her hand. I felt a sharp stab through my heart. Was it…jealousy?

She ripped her hand away from him. "His girlfriend," she replied. The man's face paled. "Oh," was all he said.

He extended his hand to me. "Name's Tony. Yours?"

"Steven Rogers, or as you know, Captain America."

"The legendary Captain America. It's a pleasure to meet you. You said you knew my father. How?"

"He designed the shield and my outfit. Nice guy," I remembered.

"He was nice? He was always cold and calculating to me. Made me seem like a specimen." Tony shuddered visibly, then continued, "But I loved the old man. Made me who I am today. Oh, and you'll find technology has increased drastically. You'll have to get used to it." He slapped me on the shoulder and walked away.

After we had eaten (and I ate a lot, I mean, wouldn't you if you were frozen for 70 years?), and socialized with the other team members, I mainly talked to Thor while she talked to Black Widow, but that's beside the point.

As we were walking out, a woman stopped us and took our measurements.

"We'll have your clothes to you by tomorrow," she said.

"Thanks."

Peggy and I retired to our quarters and readied ourselves for the night.

When we were ready, she quietly asked, "You won't leave me, will you?"

I looked at her strangely; Peggy was not the one to be emotional.

"No, I won't. I promise." There was a period of comfortable silence. "You never told me how you even got on the ship."

"After you had jumped on, we were going too fast to stop, so the General jumped out and luckily, there was a grappling gun in the car, so I shot it and it caught on a little landing bay."

"Oh," was all I managed. "Well, I'm glad you made it."

She snuggled closer to my chest. "Me too," she breathing slowed. She fell asleep. I pulled the blankets over us and fell asleep along side her.

The next morning, I had been training with Thor when Fury walked up.

"Good news Cap. You're recruited. And you," he turned to Peggy. "Come with me."

Peggy got back an hour later with a smile on her face.

"So, what's the deal?"

She took a deep breath. "He'll have to look up my file before he can make any decisions about recruiting me."

"Ok. I mean," I stopped talking. "That's okay."

She looked up at me, and pecked me on the lips. "Get back to your training." She turned me around and slapped my butt. I blushed slightly at her antics, but continued training anyway.

A few days later, Fury accepted Peggy into the Avengers. Peggy was so happy that she said she would jump up and down if she was feeling better.

_One month later – Peggy's room – Peggy's still sick_

"How you hanging in there, Peggy?"

"Not good. I don't feel so good. I think this is more than just some common cold, Steve."

I looked at my girlfriend. She had been sick for over a month, and every day she seemed to be getting worse. I finally decided it was enough.

"Okay, that's it. I'm taking you to the hospital." When she didn't protest, it only steeled my reserve.

I put her in the back of a truck and drove her to the nearest hospital.

Forty-five minutes later, the doctor came back with the results.

"Are you here for a Miss Peggy Carter?"

"Yes. How is she?"

"I'm sorry sir. There's nothing we can do." **[Did I get anyone there?]**

"She's dead?"

"Oh no, she's still alive. But her organs are failing. Her body is just giving up."

He walked away slowly.

I sunk into my chair and started crying.

**A/N: And that's it for this chapter. Some drama. Stay tuned for more.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm back with chapter six!**

**Thanks to all the new people who have started reading this story. Sorry for the semi-long wait, I got NBA Live '09 for Wii for Christmas, so I've been playing that a lot [probably more than I should, but don't tell my mom I said that]**

**Disclaimer: If I owned anything, why would I be here on FANfiction?**

**Review replies:**

_**Gunman:**_** Yup, you've got the right idea. I was actually going to do something else, but then your review came in and I liked it so I changed the plot! Thanks!**

_**Mandis:**_** Don't fret, she won't die. Thank you for reading my story [or continuing to read it]. Hugs :) [[Oh and Tap Tap Ants is an iPhone/ iPod entertainment app. Just letting your know]]**

_**NARUTO SON OF ARTEMIS:**_** We'll see :) and you're right. They do have the technology.**

_**Pinkbull115:**_** Peggy's not gonna die, so you don't have to worry about that. And I hope you don't cry over my story.**

**I made a new story, for those of you who didn't know. It's labeled **_**The New Rider**_** and it's a Percy Jackson / Inheritance Cycle crossover, so if anyone wants to check it out it's on my profile.**

_Hospital – Steve's POV_

I was just in shock at hearing the doctor's words.

Why were Peggy's organs failing and mine not? Was it because of that serum stuff?

I signed Peggy out and drove her back to the SHIELD base in New Jersey.

This is going to be a long drive. **[Yeah, Steve knows how to drive now]**

_SHIELD base – Still Steve's POV_

After I laid Peggy down in the infirmary, I looked around to find Tony.

I finally found him in the garage, tinkering with a red metal suit.

"Tony!"

"Yes?" He looked around at me.

"I need your help."

"Okay, what for?"

"Did you dad ever say anything, and I mean anything about a blue liquid?"

"Um, yeah, I think so. But it was when I was pretty young, so I got nada."

I thought for a moment. "Take some of my blood. It's in there. If we can combine that with something powerful, we might be able to cure Peggy's disease."

"What is wrong with Peggy anyway? I never got the news. And I would hate for such a lovely woman to die." I rolled my eyes at him and explained the situation.

"Would that work? You know, taking blood from me and combining it with something else?"

"It is probably most definitely possible that it might work."

"Okay," I rolled up my sleeve and extended my arm. "Take some." He walked to a shelf in the garage and pulled off a large needle. He gently stuck it into my arm and with drew some blood.

After he had taken enough, he took it over to a side table and set it down.

"Jarvis," he yelled.

"Yes, sir? How may I be of service?"

"Access location of project 121.7B and have some one pick it up from my lab in California. And pronto, por favor, we need it soon."

"Right away, sir."

"That was weird," I murmur, but he seems to have heard me.

"Yup, well, that's the twenty-first century for you."

The serum arrives two and a half days later. Peggy's condition is worse. Her skeletal muscles have begun to shut down. She can hardly move or speak. She has even come down with some type of stomach bug. Her immune system tries to fight it but it just can't. She isn't strong enough.

As soon as Tony gets _it_, he mixes it with my blood. He lets it sit for two hours so it can settle properly. **[I would highly recommend not mixing things with blood]** Tony places it in a fluids bag next to a bag of water and hooks them both up to needles. He places the water with antibiotics in her right arm and the blood-project stuff that he still hasn't told me what it is in the left.

"And now we wait," he says.

"And now we wait," I repeat, mainly to myself. If she survives this, I might just….

**A/N: Cliffhanger! Sorry, I tried to make it longer, but I really just couldn't. Sorry guys and gals.**

**Next chapter: We'll see if Peggy survives with the help of the mixture and see what our faithful Captain America has in store! Stay tuned for more to come.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! I'm back with the final chapter 7!**

**I know this story has been short, and the chapters haven't been long, but I'm glad you all have stayed with me.**

**This story got so much more praise than my other stories combined.**

**Review Replies:**

_**NewSlove: **_**Well, you sense correctly. And don't fret; Peggy won't die.**

**Thank you!**

**[Oh there'll be an epilogue after this chapter and I don't own anything. That means I don't own Kay Jewelers.]**

**Here's Chapter 7!**

_Captain America's POV_

I stepped out of the shower and went to check on Peggy.

It's been three weeks since we hooked her up to my blood and that… thing… that Tony had shipped out here.

Slowly, but surely, Peggy had gotten better. She was now able to walk around and do stuff, but she had to have a rolling fluids holder beside her.

It those three weeks, I had hired a professional dancer, and learned how to dance.

I had even been granted access to my bank accounts from the thirties. Well, let's just say I had almost $60,000 worth of interest waiting for me.

And I could spend it any way I wanted.

The first thing I did with the money was buying a ring.

I had Peggy's finger measured while she was sleeping, then went and bought her a nice sterling silver band with a just-under 1 karat citrine on it, surrounded by many smaller diamonds.

She'll love it. And you know where I got it from?

I got it from this jewelry store named Kay Jewelers.

I went in and asked if it was the best shop around and they answered, _Every Kiss begins with Kay_.

Well, I do hope she kisses me when I propose to her.

I had it all planned out.

The day she got off of the meds, I would ask her if she wanted to go dancing, then when we do go, and she learns I can dance, I'll signal the DJ and he'll play a slow song.

We'll dance near the sides, as I don't want anyone intruding in on our moment.

Then I'll get down on one knee, propose, and we'll get married, have kids, and then die.

Ahh, that sounds like a wonderful pla-

"What are you thinking about, Soldier," my girlfriend, soon to be fiancé, asked.

"Just you," I paused. "Hey, after you get off this thing," referring to the meds, "do you want to go dancing?"

"Sure, I'd love to. But I'll still have to teach you," she said.

"Well, I hope you're a good teacher," I teased.

"Oh, I am," she smiled, then pulled me down for a kiss.

I smiled.

A week later, she was finally removed from her medicine.

She borrowed a dress from Black Window, as I borrowed a suit from Tony.

We went out for dinner (which I paid for), and then we went dancing.

As soon as the first song started, she grabbed me and pulled me to the side.

"Okay, put your hand on my waist –Oh! Not my backside, my waist," I laughed as she swatted my hand. "Hold my other hand up here, and don't step on my feet. It's that simple."

I feigned ignorance. "Okay, let's dance."

I danced sloppily for the first few stanzas, then I revealed that I could really dance.

"Rogers! You can dance, ad you didn't tell me?"

"Well, you were kinda in a medically induced coma," I said.

She was about to say something, but I interrupted her as kindly as I can be, and said, "Excuse me for a moment, I want to request a song."

I walked up to the DJ.

He looked at me for a bit and then he finally recognized me.

"Oh, hey man, it's you. It's time for the song?"

"Yup, it is."

"Okay, I'll take my two bucks now," he told me.

I drew it out of my pocket and handed it to him.

"Thanks man," I said.

I made my way back to Peggy and set her up for the dance **[That means got her ready]**.

"What are you up to?"

"Just dance, and listen to the song."

She simply placed her head on my… chest and we swayed back and forth to the song.

_Every time our eyes meet_

_This feeling inside me_

_Is almost more than I can take_

_Baby, when you touch me_

_I can feel how much you love me_

_And it just blows me away_

_I've never been this close to anyone,_

_Or anything_

_I can hear you thoughts, I can see your dreams._

_I don't know how you do what you do,_

_I'm so in love with you_

_It just keeps getting better_

_I want to spend the rest of my life,_

_With you by my side,_

_Forever and ever_

_Every little thing that you do,_

_Baby, I'm amazed by you._

_The smell of you skin,_

_The taste of your kiss,_

_The way you whisper in the dark._

_Your hair all around me,_

_Baby, you surround me_

_Touch every place in my heart_

_And it feels like the first time_

_Every time_

_I want to spend the whole night,_

_In your eyes._

_I don't know how you do what you do,_

_I'm so in love with you_

_It just keeps getting better_

_I want to spend the rest of my life,_

_With you by my side,_

_Forever and ever_

_Every little thing that you do,_

_Baby, I'm amazed by you._

During the last chorus, I knelt down on one knee in front of her. I slowly opened the box that held her ring.

"Peggy Carter, I have loved you since the first time I saw you in my eyes. And during that time where you were unmoving, I knew I loved you with all my heart, and I couldn't live without you. So, Ms. Carter, will you do the honor of becoming my wife for the rest of our lives?"

_I don't know how you do what you do,_

_I'm so in love with you_

_It just keeps getting better_

_I want to spend the rest of my life,_

_With you by my side,_

_Forever and ever_

_Every little thing that you do,_

_Baby, I'm amazed by you._

"Yes! Of course it's yes!" I slid the ring on her finger. "I love it."

I stood to my feet and kissed her.

She broke away reluctantly.

"I love you Rogers."

"I love you too, Ms. Carter." _Soon to be Rogers._

_**Eight months later,**_

I stood at the altar with Director Fury at my side.

"It'll be okay, soldier," he said.

I was about to reply, but the traditional wedding melody started playing.

I looked to the doors to see Peggy walk through, wearing a simply beautiful dress.

A see-through veil covered her eyes, and she held a bouquet of flowers in her hands.

But who was walking her down the aisle?

He was a very old man, wearing a general's clothes with four stars on his collar. He had no hair, and hands were shriveled up.

Only when he looked at me did I recognized who I was.

It was the General! I had no idea he was even still alive.

He shakily handed me her hand.

Then in a shaky voice, he said, "Take care of her." And then sat down on the pew nearest him.

I grasped her hand in mine and turned to the Director.

"Do you, Steven Rogers take Peggy Carter to be your lawful wedded wife, to have and to hold, in richer and in poorer, until death do you part?"

"I do," I calmly said.

"And do you, Peggy Carter, take Steven Rogers to be your lawful wedded husband, to have and to hold, in richer and in poorer, until death do you part?"

She looked at me, flashed me a brilliant smile and said, "I do."

"Steven, you may kiss your bride." Peggy pulled me down roughly and kissed me.

"I now pronounce you man and wife!"

The crowd clapped loudly as I picked her up in my arms and carried her to the car in which we would drive to the airport to fly to our honeymoon.

What a wonderful life I have.

**A/N: And there you have it! That last real chapter of Frozen in Time! I am sorry, but I will not be making a sequel for this. If you want to contact me and ask me for permission to make a sequel, you may do so. But only one person will do it, and that will be the first person to ask.**

**Thanks for sticking with me everyone! Remember, there will be an Epilogue after this.**

**~acquiringwriter**


	8. Epilogue

**Aloha readers! Sorry for the wait. I've got a bunch of family drama in the air right now, but I've pushed it to the side, and written up this final chapter.**

**THANK YOU to **_**Everyone**_** that has stayed with this fic, and have reviewed, I'll miss reading your reviews.**

**Review Replies:**

_**Westgrove**_**: Thanks for your reviews throughout this fic.**

_**Gunman**_**: Thank you for the compliment. I married them quickly because Cap'n just couldn't live without her.**

_**NewSlove**_**: Yep, and besides I really just couldn't make this story any longer.**

_**NARUTO SON OF ARTEMIS**_**: Thanks, and yes I was talking about him.**

_**Mandis**_**: Yes, I had a lovely time writing that chapter. And I am glad that you liked it and classified it as 'a shipper dream come true'. Thank you for all your reviews.**

**This is the LAST chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

_5 years later, in a house on the outskirts of New Jersey – 3__rd__ Person POV_

The former Captain America and his wife, Peggy Carter Rogers, sat on a couch with their hands holding the others. On the floor in front of them, where a young pair of twins, one had the likes of his father, and the other took after her mother.

They were playing with some new toys that the parents had just gotten for them.

"No! We'll escape from you Mr. BadGuy! You'll never win!" said the boy, holding a big teddy bear.

"No! You're stayin' forever! I'm gonna get the boss and he's gonna put you in the jail!" retorted the girl, who was holding a plush version of a villain.

They continued to play as their father placed his arm around the shoulders of their mother, allowing her to lay her head on his shoulder. She sighed contentedly, and grasped his free hand.

She was glad that her kids were in front of her. No, _their_ kids. She was no longer sad that they had been…..

Frozen in time.

_fin_

**A/N: That's the end folks! I was going to publish this yesterday, but we rented Real Steel, and watched that. (Great movie by the way)**

**THANKS TO EVERYONE!**


End file.
